


Stay Close to Me

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: Iba celebrates your birthday with you.





	Stay Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHeartAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy this! ❤️

It has been a long day, and you are feeling exhausted to your core. You sigh, your limbs heavy and your brain foggy after a long day of work. Pulling into the driveway, you feel your body begin to relax a little with the knowledge that soon you'll be able to change into more comfortable clothing and spend the evening catching up on your favorite shows or playing video games or just lying on the couch. As you get out of your car and make your way up the steps to your house, you pull out your phone and see a text from Iba.

_Dinner's ready!_

You smile as you forget about digging for your keys because now you know that Iba is there already. You open the door and inhale deeply. Iba's been cooking, and it smells _delicious_. You kick off your shoes and move to place your purse on a table when you look up to see Iba smiling at you from the hallway. You smile in return. Iba approaches you and wraps his arms around you. You sigh as you bury your face into his shirt and inhale deeply.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday," he murmurs after dropping a kiss on top of your head. 

You smile broadly. "Thanks."

Iba releases his hold on you but then entwines his fingers with yours before leading you down the hallway. He brings you to the dining room where the small round table is set for two. In the center are two lit candles and some dishes. You instantly know that he's cooked you your favorite meal. He pulls out a chair and motions for you to sit. You giggle softly and do so, arranging a napkin on your lap before helping yourself to some of every dish. Iba pours you a glass of wine before he takes a seat next to you.

As you eat, Iba asks you about your day and listens intently as you talk. As you become absorbed in your tale, you barely register how Iba's gaze remains on yours. He rests his head on a fist, and the smile on his face is fond. Eventually you notice, and you stop speaking mid-sentence with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry...I’m probably talking too much.”

Iba adamantly shakes his head. “I could listen to you talk all evening, but...it sounds like you had a stressful day.”

You nod. “Yeah.”

Iba sits up. “Well then...let’s forget about it. This is your birthday, and I want you to relax! What would you like to do this evening?”

You take a bite and use the time to chew to think. Ince you swallow, you’ve made your decision. “I just...want a quiet evening in. Maybe...we can cuddle on the couch while watching a movie?”

Iba grins. “Deal. Are you finished?”

You nod. “Yeah. Let me-“

Before you can finish, Iba is standing and taking your plate off the table. You open your mouth to protest, but Iba turns at you. “It’s your day. I’ll clean up. You get dressed into something more comfy.”

You sigh, but don’t fight him. You trudge up there stairs and find the comfiest pair of yoga pants you own and throw on a t-shirt. You run a brush through your hair quickly before heading back downstairs. You hear Iba singing in a clear tenor tone over the sound of running water and clinking dishes, and you can’t help the grin that spreads across your face.

You settle yourself on the couch and turn on the television. You start browsing through the channels, hoping to find something good. You’re not really sure what you’re in the mood to watch, but you know after the day you had, dramas are out of the question. Romantic comedies? Maybe...

Iba finally comes into the room and sits beside you, watching the channels flick past on the screen. The silence remains in the room, but it isn't awkward. Instead, it is a comfortable sort of quiet that puts you at ease as you continue your search for the perfect movie. Eventfully, you find one of your favorite Marvel movies, deciding that an action flick would be pretty satisfying right now as you set the remote aside.

"Ready for some cuddling?" Iba asks.

"Of course!"

Iba turns and leans until his back is resting against the arm of the couch. He holds out his arms wide, his legs parted so that you can sit between them. You crawl until your back is flush to his chest. His arms enclose you, and you adjust your whole body until you're comfortably seated. You let out a long sigh as your whole body loosens. 

The two of you start by watching the movie, but then Iba starts running his hands up and down your arms. The featherlight touches send shivers down your spine, and you're pretty sure Iba can feel the goosebumps popping up on your skin. He occasionally squeezes you while placing a kiss on the top of your head. Your eyes close as you revel in the attention he's giving you.

Then his fingers trail ever so gently up your neck and then thread through your hair. Movie forgotten, you keep your eyes closed and let a little moan slip out of your mouth to let him know how much you're enjoying his touch. You feel his chest shake with laughter, and you can't help an answering smile.

"Relaxed?"

"Mmm."

"I'm glad," he whispers into your ear. 

"Thank you. For everything. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"Well, this is only the beginning," Iba says with a smirk as he tilts your head up and captures your lips with his own.


End file.
